Question: $\dfrac{5}{6} \times 9 = {?}$
Solution: $9$ is the same as $\dfrac{9}{1}$ $\dfrac{5}{6} \times \dfrac{9}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{5 \times 9}{6 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{45}{6}$ Simplify: $= \dfrac{15}{2}$